scigirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay 27
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Boomerang in the USA. The following is a list of programs presently or formerly distributed through the American Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) stations and other public television entities. Current programs *American Experience (1988-Present) *American Masters *Antiques Roadshow *A Place of Our Own *Ask This Old House *Austin City Limits *Baking With Julia *Bill Moyers Journal *Burt Wolf: Travels and Traditions *Charlie Rose *Ciao Italia *Design e2 *Everyday Food *Frontline *GED Connection *Great Performances *History Detectives *Hometime *Independent Lens *Julia and Jacques Cooking at Home *Life (Part 2) *Live from Lincoln Center *Masterpiece *Motorweek *Nature *The New Yankee Workshop *The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (previously known as The MacNeil/Lehrer Report and MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour) *Nightly Business Report *NOVA *NOVA scienceNOW *NOW *P.O.V. *Religion & Ethics Newsweekly *Rick Steves' Europe *Secrets of the Dead *Soundstage *The Tavis Smiley Show *This Old House *The Victory Garden *Washington Week *Wide Angle (TV series) *The Woodwright's Shop *Workplace Essential Skills PBS Kids *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Animalia'' *''Arthur'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''BBC World News'' *''Between the Lions'' *''Caillou'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''The Electric Company'' *''FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''JAZZ'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''SciGirls'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Super Why!'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Toopy and Binoo'' *''WordGirl'' *''WordWorld'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy'' Programs seen on PBS member stations, but not distributed to them by PBS *Are You Being Served? *As Time Goes By *BBC World News *Keeping Up Appearances *Last of the Summer Wine *The McLaughlin Group (American Public Television) *Monty Python's Flying Circus (BBC America) *Red Dwarf (BBC America) *Waiting For God *The Fitness Show (American Public Television) *Travels in Europe with Rick Steves (American Public Television) *Travels to The Edge with Art Wolfe (American Public Television) *Mustard Pancakes (American Public Television) *Zula Patrol (American Public Television) Former programs Some of these programs still air on stations, often using older copies. List does not include programming made for in-school use. PBS *A.M. Weather *American Playhouse *America's Ballroom Challenge *Art of the Western World *A Biography of America *Carrier *Celtic Woman *Columbus and the Age of Discovery *Connect With English *The Constitution: That Delicate Balance *Cosmos: A Personal Voyage *The Creation of the Universe *design: e2 *Destinos *Discover The World of Science *Discovering Psychology: Updated Edition *Ethics in America *Everyday Food *Evening at Pops *Feeling Good *Firing Line *Fokus Deutsch *The French Chef *The Frugal Gourmet *French in Action *The Health Quarterly *The Infinite Voyage *It's Strictly Business *Literary Visions *Matinee at the Bijou *Meeting of Minds *The Mechanical Universe *Mystery! *Once Upon A Classic *Over Easy *Race to Save the Planet *Roadtrip Nation *P. Allen Smith's Garden Home *Talking with David Frost *The Pallisers *The Romagnolis' Table *Taking the Lead: The Management Revolution *Tony Brown's Journal *Say Brother *Sneak Previews *Trying Times *Voices & Visions *A Walk Through the 20th Century with Bill Moyers *Wall $treet Week *The Western Tradition *WIRED Science *WonderWorks *The World of Chemistry PBS Kids *Cro *Corduroy *Elliot Moose *Kratts' Creatures *Liberty's Kids *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Noddy *The Puzzle Place *Seven Little Monsters *Theodore Tugboat *Timothy Goes to School *Wimzie's House Childrens' programs predating PBS Kids *3-2-1 Contact *Carrascolendas *Charlie Horse Music Pizza *Club Connect *The Electric Company (1971 TV series) *Ghostwriter *In the Mix *Katie and Orbie *Kino's Storytime *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Long Ago & Far Away *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales *Newton's Apple *Shining Time Station *Square One Television *Tots TV *Villa Alegre *Vegetable Soup *Zoobilee Zoo Syndicated programs not distributed by PBS *Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Adventures with Kanga Roddy *Bloopy's Buddies *The Big Comfy Couch *Crossroads Cafe *Captain Kangaroo (American Public Television) *Doctor Who *Dooley and pals show *Gerbert *Groundling Marsh *The Huggabug Club *The Joy of Painting (American Public Television) *Kidsongs (American Public Television) *Lil' Iguana *Mark Kistler's Imagination Station *Math Monsters *Mr. Bean *Pappyland *Peppermint Place *Redwall *Ricky's Room *Salty's Lighthouse *Shelley T. Turtle Show *Slow Norris *Soccer Made in Germany *Wish*a*Roo Park External links * PBS.org: Search programs A-Z * PBS Current programming This is a list of programs currently airing on Boomerang's schedule . A few of the programs are being run concurrently with Cartoon Network. Other shows have rerun in syndication. Programs from Cartoon Network Programs from Hanna-Barbera Programs from Warner Bros. Animation Other programs Current programming blocks * The Boomerang Christmas Party (2005–present) * Boomerang Theater (2005–present) Former programming A list of shows that have formerly run in Boomerang. It does not include shorts or specials that are often part of a programming block or used as interstitial programs. Syndicated from Cartoon Network * 2 Stupid Dogs (2006-2008; 2009-2014) * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Omniverse (premiered 2012) - first run with Cartoon Network In the case of the episode "Catfight", Boomerang is scheduled to air on Saturday, April 19, 2014 and Cartoon Network is scheduled to air on Friday, April 18, 2014 * Cow and Chicken (2007-2014) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Hero: 108 * Hole in the Wall * Mike, Lu & Og (2006-2009) * Samurai Jack (2009-2014) * The Secret Saturdays * ToonHeads - anthology program broadcast on Cartoon Network * What a Cartoon! - Cartoon Network anthology show Syndicated from Turner * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Gulliver * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Atom Ant * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * The Banana Splits * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Cattanooga Cats * CB Bears * The Centurions * Clue Club * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Devlin * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dragon's Lair * Droopy and Friends * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Fangface * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Max * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972 version) * The Flintstone Kids * Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles - also Space Ghost and Frankenstein, Jr. * The Funky Phantom * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Galtar and the Golden Lance * Godzilla * Goldie Gold and Action Jack * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * The Great Grape Ape Show * Heathcliff * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * The Herculoids * Hey It's the King * The Hillbilly Bears * Hong Kong Phooey * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Inch High, Private Eye * Jabberjaw * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * The Kwicky Koala Show * Laff-A-Lympics * Loopy De Loop * Magilla Gorilla * Mister T * Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Shmoo * Pac-Man * Paw Paws * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Peter Potamus * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Popeye * The Popeye Show * Pound Puppies * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Quick Draw McGraw * Richie Rich * The Roman Holidays * The Ruff and Reddy Show * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby and Scrappy and Yabba Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Sealab 2020 * Secret Squirrel * Shazzan * Shirt Tales * The Skatebirds * Sky Commanders * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * Snorks * Space Ghost and Dino Boy * The Space Kidettes/''Young Samson'' * Speed Buggy * The Super Globetrotters * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * These Are the Days * Thundarr the Barbarian * Tom & Jerry Kids * Top Cat * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Wacky Races * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Wally Gator * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * Where's Huddles? * Young Robin Hood * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Gang Syndicated from Warner The following programs were licensed from Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television: * Baby Looney Tunes * The Batman * Batman: The Animated Series * Duck Dodgers * Justice League (premiered 2006) * Justice League Unlimited * Krypto the Superdog (premiered February 5, 2007) * The Porky Pig Show * Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Super Friends * The Superman/Batman Adventures * Superman: The Animated Series * Teen Titans (2009-2014) * ThunderCats (1985 TV series) (premiered 2011) - Boomerang aired the original series in order to help promote the [[ThunderCats (2011 TV series)|new ThunderCats series]] on Cartoon Network. * Young Justice (premiered November 3, 2012) * Porky and Friends * Bugs Bunny * Bugs and Daffy * Bugs Bunny / Road Runner Hour * Sylvester & Tweety Syndicated from The Program Exchange The following programs were licensed from The Program Exchange: * The Addams Family(live-action series) * Casper and Friends * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Dudley Do-Right (premiered July 2002) * Garfield and Friends (1988-1994) * The Mr. Magoo Show * The Munsters * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (premiered July 2002) * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (1960-1963) * Hoppity Hooper (premiered July 2002) * Underdog (premiered July 2002) Other syndicated programs * Almost Naked Animals * Batfink * Battle of the Planets (premiered April 25, 2004) * Casper's Scare School * Gerald McBoing-Boing (premieres February 5, 2007) * Grojband (premiered 2013) - first-run with Cartoon Network''Grojband'' on Cartoon Network aired June 10–25, 2014, while Boomerang aired episodes starting in June 25. * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) * The Mr. Men Show (premiered 2009) * The Pink Panther Show * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (premiered 2012) * Voltron * Johnny Test Former blocks aired on Boomerang * Acme Hour (2005) * Ape-Reel Fools Day (2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012) - Ape-themed programming on April Fools' Day, including The Great Grape Ape Show, Magilla Gorilla, and Dial M for Monkey * BOO Default (2005) * Boomeracers (2005) * Boomeraction (2000-2014) * Boomerandom (2008-2009) * Boomerang Zoo (2005-2011) * Boomerock (2003-2010) * Boomeroyalty (2007-2012) * Cartoons Without a Clue (2006-2009) * Character of the Month (2003-2007) * Elements - samples from different characters including Bugs Bunny, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear * Flagstones to Flintstones (2007) - marathon of every episode from The Flintstones * Fool-a-Thon (2005) * Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral (2003-2005) * June Bugs (2003, 2004) - 72-hour marathon of Bugs Bunny-related cartoons. All 160 Bugs Bunny shorts in alphabetical order. * Late Night Black & White (2007-2008) * MGM Cartoons (2003–2014) * No Undies Mondays (2006-2008) - featuring characters that wear no pants * Scooberang (2003, 2004) - showed every Scooby-Doo cartoon and movie produced to date * Super Friends Marathon (2008) * Taking on Mister T (2006) - April Fool's marathon with Mister T episodes pitted against other cartoons. * Those Meddling Kids (2008-2011) * Tickle U - promotional airings for Cartoon Network's block in 2005 * Toons in Tights (2006, 2007, 2008) See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network * Cartoon Network * Boomerang Notes References * Boomerang